Wells are commonly used to access regions below the earth's surface and to acquire materials from these regions, for instance during the location and extraction of petroleum oil hydrocarbons or gas from an underground location. The construction of wells typically includes drilling a wellbore and constructing a pipe structure within the wellbore. Upon completion, the pipe structure provides access to the underground locations and allows for the transport of materials to the surface.